


The mummified heads

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [10]
Category: Horror - Fandom, scary - Fandom, terror - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Japanese creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: A really creepy dream that I had where I explore into a very old scary legend.





	The mummified heads

It was Halloween night and my mom, dad, and I were walking down a very spooky dark street in a neighborhood we have never been in that was very densely forested. I was dressed up as the green goblin and both of my parents were dressed up like zombies. There was this Halloween party going on and we were all invited to it for some strange reason.

When we arrived the hosts invited us in and we sat down and began talking to them. Then they asked my father if he wanted to go to this very haunted house and he said yes to that. I asked if I could go and both of my parents said no to that. Then my mom went into another room with the woman hostess and they talked together. So as the man hostess with my dad was leaving I overheard them talking about these masks in this haunted house that came to life and scared the intruder shitless. 

Well I got very interested and as they two ran very quickly out of the house I followed close behind them. “Natalie get back inside the house and party with the others!! Don’t act like the green goblin and use your smarts!!” my dad yelled at me before he and the other man made a left turn onto the dirt road in front of the house. Well I scoffed at that and continued following them but not for much longer as they seemed to have disappeared within thin air.

I groaned and then continued walking down the street when I came upon an intersection. Some kids ran by screaming and I asked where the haunted house was and they simply pointed behind them and ran on. “So that’s where this haunted house is! Just down this road!” I thought to myself. So I took a right turn and began walking down that street and not too far down it I heard these whispers that seemed to be talking to each other about me. 

So I stopped and listened and started backing up into the brush that was next to the side of the road on the right side. Then I hit what felt like four poles and sure enothe these four small poles fell down beside me. I reached over and picked them up and they had these four weird strangely shaped human Styrofoam heads that someone must have made. So I looked at each one admiring the work that the person put into making them and as I did so a feeling of horrible dread crept up over me. Then voices seemed to be coming from them and again talking about me saying stuff like, “she should not have picked us up. She has no idea what we are going to do to her now!” then that is when I realized that these four things were the masks that the man was talking about to my dad. I dropped the one I was holding and started running for my life. 

As I did so a male guest from the party saw me and ran to me and ran alongside me and said, “You did not. You saw the things that your father and the other man were set out to seeing did not you? Well, let me tell you a little bit about them. They are NOT what the man who hosts this party every year wants us guests to believe they are. They are actually shrunken mummified heads of his murder victims. Then somehow these horrible things come to life and kill the people who see them so that their victims can take their place for next year’s party victims. This stuff has been going on for hundreds of years now. Now we two just might be the next victims of these horrible things all thanks to you Miss. Green Goblin!!” 

That is when I noticed something taking place behind me filling me up with the most terror any one human could possibly be filling up with. “Three of these damned things are following close behind while one of them stays where I found them and watches me by floating up above the trees!!” I said to myself. “You guessed correctly my dear!” I heard a voice from behind me say. So not wanting to, but doing so I looked behind me for a second or two and I was right. Three of the now shrunken mummified heads were following us two while one stayed behind floating up above the trees looking on at us. “OH HOW I HATE BEING CORRECT!!!!!” I screamed filled up with absolute terror. Then I tripped and fell over something and as everything was going black the three horrible things began cackling and tearing at my painted flesh of my face with their teeth.


End file.
